This invention relates to an energy saving shade system for windows of residential dwellings, and, more particular, to such shade systems that are energy efficient, both to conserve heat when the dwelling is heated, to conserve energy when the dwelling is cooled, and that are aesthetically attractive and easily installed in windows of various sizes.
Various thermal shade systems have been proposed to reduce heat transfer through windows of residential dwellings. Typically, such shade systems have involved a shade position to be spaced from the pane or panes of the window, and sealed about the periphery of the window frame to provide a dead air space between the shade and the window pane or panes. Although the dead air space, in itself, provides an efficient barrier to heat transfer through the window, thermal insulating shade systems have not enjoyed significant commercial acceptance, either because labor intensive cost of installation in windows of varying dimensions, the availability in the past of low cost heating and cooling energy, lack of acceptable decorating characteristics, or a combination of these factors and others.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in energy shade systems for residential dwelling windows.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to an energy saving shade system for residential dwelling windows having a window pane and a rectangular frame defined by top, side, and sill surfaces, the frame having dimensions that vary within a range of frame widths and a range of frame heights. The shade system comprises a pair of end caps, each having a side wall, a top wall, a front wall, a bottom wall, and a back wall, the top, front and back walls projecting in a normal direction from the side wall, at least the front wall so projecting by at least one half the range of frame widths. Each of the pair of end caps is insertable in sealing relation against the top surface and one of the side surfaces of the frame. A pair of side rails, each having a cross-section to provide a base, and a pair of generally parallel walls projecting from the base by at least one half the range of frame widths to define at least one channel opening inwardly of the respective side surfaces of the frame, are securable in sealing relation to the respective side surfaces of the frame. The side rails have lengths adjustable through the range of frame heights and to extend between sill and the end caps. A pair of shade supporting plates are receivable in the respective end caps, each of the shade supporting plates being laterally adjustable throughout approximately one half the range of frame widths. An impermeable, transparent shade of a width within the range of frame widths, has a top portion connected to and wound on a roller mountable between the shade supporting plates, and a bottom end extendible for the range of frame heights from the roller to the sill. A pair of edge seals are supported within the at least one channel of the respective side rails, for slidably engaging and retaining opposite sides of the shade member in spaced relation to the window pane. The system also includes means for sealing the transparent shade and the top surface of the rectangular frame and means for sealing the distal end of the transparent shade and the sill.
The shade system of the invention also includes a thermal insulating shade and a valance to extend between the end caps and having a length to overlie at least a portion of the front walls of the end caps in the widest of the range of frame widths and not exceeding the narrowest of the range of frame widths. The thermal insulating shade is of a width within the range of frame widths, and has top, bottom, and side edge portions, the top portion of the thermal insulating shade being connected to a second roller mountable between the shade supporting plates, and being wound on the second roller in a retracted condition. The bottom portion of the thermal insulating shade is extendable from the second roller to the sill surface of the rectangular frame to position the thermal insulating shade in substantially parallel spaced relation to the transparent shade.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.